1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical elements, and particularly, to an optical element for filtering ultraviolet light and a lens module including the optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Sapphires have excellent hardness and wear-resistance, and are used in optics and machinery. The sapphire can be used as a cover glass to protect lenses received in a lens module. However, quality of images captured by the lens module may be affected by ultraviolet light as the sapphire transmits ultraviolet light.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical element and a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.